The present invention relates to covers for protecting the confidentiality of printed material and, more specifically, to a removable cover for magazines having an identity displaying tab which is removed from display by a purchaser.
Printed material easily identifiable by its cover is commonly sold from display racks for selection by customers. Potential purchasers may be disuaded from or embarrassed by the purchase of certain printed material or magazines due to the nature of the content of the material. Sales of such potentially embarrassing material will be enhanced by means which will enable potential purchasers to identify easily the printed material of choice, but which will protect the confidentiality of the material when presented to a sales person for purchase. Further, some merchants prefer to conceal the frequently provocative covers of such material from the view of their customers who might otherwise find the display of the material offensive.